Count Bleck
Count Bleck is the secondary antagonist (formerly main antagonist) in Super Paper Mario. He wanted to end all worlds with the power of the Chaos Heart by summoning the Void. He employed a group of minions including Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks, and the not-so-loyal Dimentio. Plot It is slowly revealed in vague flashbacks that Count Bleck (when he was only known as Blumiere) originally had a human girlfriend, Lady Timpani, whom he cherished and loved. Before the plans for marriage were able to work, Timpani vanished, leaving Blumiere gravely heartbroken. Soon afterward, his father revealed that he had teleported Timpani out of their dimension, explaining that their kind could never mix with humans. Inconsolable, Blumiere turned to the pages of the Dark Prognosticus. He sought to destroy everything that took Timpani away from him and create new and perfect order. Renaming himself Count Bleck, he gathered a troop to help to put his plans into motion after destroying his home dimension. When Count Bleck learned about Tippi and her similar descriptions to Lady Timpani, he suddenly felt regretful for opening The Void, for he realized that he had found her. But still, Count Bleck couldn't close The Void for he was still in control of the Chaos Heart, which he believed would be destroyed only if its owner perished. He then decided that upon the destruction of the universe, he wouldn't rebuild a perfect one, he would only have it erased from existence forever (thus allowing his own castle to be obliterated as well). When Mario and Tippi confronted Count Bleck, the count attempted to destroy them using his magic. However, the power of the Chaos Heart was negated using the power of the Pure Hearts, allowing him to be defeated and left weak, frail, and hopeless. Wanting to die because of his evil deeds for opening The Void and putting his love in serious danger, he asked Mario and Tippi to finish him off. But Tippi forgave him for she still loved him, and couldn't do it. It was here that Dimentio took control of the Chaos Heart, imprisoned Tippi, Count Bleck, and Nastasia in Dimension D and tried to destroy the universe himself. Tippi and Count Bleck re-established their love, and with the help of O'Chunks and Mimi, the Pure Hearts were restored, and Dimentio was defeated. In order to banish the Chaos Heart and close The Void, Count Bleck and Tippi demonstrated the true love they possessed and married. The process caused both to vanish, never to be seen again. Some have speculated that they are dead, but Nastasia and Merlon are both convinced that they are alive and living together in happiness. After the credits they are seen in a paradise dimension, shadowed. It is unknown whether this is The Overthere or not.‎ Trivia *Count Bleck has a tendency to speak in third-person, sometimes as though he is reading what he's saying in a book. For instance: "WHAT?! ... Spat Count Bleck in utter disbelief.". This happened directly after reading from the book: The Dark Prognusticus. However, after reconciling with Tippi, he speaks in a normal first-person, implying that he was released from the insanity caused by reading the Dark Prognosticus. *When Bleck (Blumiere) and Timpani met, it was when Timpani found him, apparently after he fell off a cliff. *Count Bleck is originally from the Tribe of Darkness, a tribe that separated from the Tribe of Ancients after stealing the Dark Prognosticus. It is heavily implied that the people of Flopside are the descendants of the Dark Tribe that Bleck was from. *Count Bleck is one of the few (if not the only) villains in Mario history that is not driven by greed or jealousy, but rather, lovesickness and emotional struggles. *Count Bleck bore several similarities to the Castlevania villain Count Dracula regarding his motives. Category:Mario Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Bosses Category:Cataclysm Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Nihilists Category:Teleporters Category:In love villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hero's Lover Category:Wizards Category:Married Villains Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Leader Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Necessary Evil Category:Betrayed villains Category:Pawns Category:Master Manipulator Category:On & Off Villains Category:Extremists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Honorable Villains Category:Summoners Category:Telekinetics Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Sadomasochists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Kidnapper Category:Aristocrats Category:Omnicidal Maniacs